Harry Potter and the Power of Love
by Persephone Potter
Summary: Harry gets the biggest surprise of his life, as do Ron and Hermione. Set in their sixth year, so R&R!
1. The Beautiful Stranger

Ch.1-The Arrival.  
  
It was a day not unlike any other at Number Four Privet Drive, as Harry Potter, happily got out of bed. He had to get out of bed every day and force himself to go downstairs, just to quarrel with his Uncle Vernon that his "ruddy owl" was not too loud. But today was different for him. Today, the Dursleys were gone. Today, he would make his return to Hogwarts. Today, he would see his friends. And today, little did he know, he would get the surprise of his life....  
  
Harry headed downstairs, to pick up a, what looked to be, moldy grapefruit that his Aunt Petunia had set out for him. The Dursleys had been gone since early this morning to visit their cousins somewhere way out of Surrey. Their cousins had just moved in from Acapulco, and the Dursleys felt the need to be extra nice to them. Harry figured this was because their cousins had lots of money, because the Dursleys weren't usually that generous.  
  
Harry looked around and noticed that it was already nine o'clock, and seeing as he had already packed his stuff, he picked up his broom, and headed out the door to fly to King's Cross Station.  
  
He set himself outside, and then, with a shove of his toes, he was up in the air, about five feet. He quickly and quietly jumped down from the Firebolt, and tied his luggage cart of the bottom of the broom, and hopped back on. He quickly made sure that no one was looking, and then, with a tilt of his broomstick, was off to the sky, heading toward King's Cross.  
  
As fast as he could, Harry made his way into a cloud, for guaranteed concealing from the muggles below. He watched as the ground got smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Having a couple of turbulent spots in the air above Bristol, he was almost sure that his luggage was going to slip off, but none of it did. After the swerving and shifting away from birds and airborne obstacles along the rest of the way, he was headed down towards King's Cross. He swiftly made sure that his landing would be quick and unseen, and then landed discreetly, slipping his broom in his trunk a couple of minutes afterwards.  
  
He speedily found his way to platform 9 ¾, where he met Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley hugged him, with a quick and jealous 'Stop that!' from Ron.  
  
Ron walked over to Harry, and Hermione followed. "So, mate, what's been going on? Term's starting a bit early this year," ("Hmph!" remarked Hermione.)"Don't you think?" Ron said, making a rather horrid looking face at her, and a remark that made Hermione tell him to wash his mouth with soap.  
  
"I guess so, since it is starting before my birthday. Nothing has really been going on, except for the fact that, because Dudley is so overly large, I have to have my own table at the Dursley's. And you?" Harry replied, amusedly watching Ron and Hermione argue. "Shut up, Ron!" snapped Hermione. "No!! You Shut up Hermione!!" yelled Ron. "I'll shut up if you'll shut up, Ron!!" she yelled. "Fine!!" he yelled, ending the argument.  
  
They quickly loaded onto the train, and they stayed quiet until they arrived at Hogwarts.

Ch. 2-The Great Hall.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all loaded into one carriage, Harry climbing in extremely quickly, as the thestrals were making shivers run up his spine. He sat down, beside of Hermione, who was staring over at Ron, who was staring at Ginny, who was staring at Harry who was staring at Hermione, until they reached the top of the hill. They immediately and instinctively unloaded and filed into Hogwarts. One by one, they sat down, making the four-square face off as they had in the carriage.

Professor Dumbledore soon stood up. "Welcome, to yet another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.I am Professor Dumbledore, as most of you, already know. However, this year, I would like to introduce you to someone. My granddaughter, Persephone Darkholm. Come here, won't you Persephone?" He said, gesturing for someone that Harry had no clear view of to come. "This is Persephone. And, as you might know, she needs someone to help her around a bit. So, I have selected someone from her own house to help her around. Harry Potter! Please come up here." He stated.

Harry made his way eagerly up to Professor Dumbledore and the girl who was looking down at her feet. "Harry, meet Persephone. Persephone, meet Harry Potter." Persephone looked up.

"Oh my GOD! You're Harry Potter!!" she said, staring intently into his blazing green eyes with her ocean blue eyes.

"And you're....amazing." Harry said, making the girl tilt her head gently to the side. "Excuse me?" she said, looking at him once more. Obviously Dumbledore had a knack for match-making.

"I said you're amazing." He said again, surprised at himself for letting it slip that he was head over heels for this woman.

"Alright, that being said, why don't we go sit down at the Gryffindor table?" she said, smiling warmly at him. He nodded in agreement. Harry sat down in the seat he was in a minute ago, and Persephone took a seat beside him. The sorting ceremony quickly begun, and then ended as fast as it had begun. They all ate and went up to their dorms.


	2. How do you Fall In Love?

They all sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, quietly doing their work, and Harry couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking madly about the girl who sat beside him... Persephone. He kept looking at her and then looking down. And then doing it over and over again. He just couldn't help it. He loved her.  
  
Ron kept looking over at Harry, who seemed to be making quick glances at Persephone, and then looking back down. 'Clearly he's fallen for her.' Ron thought, watching Harry do it again. 'No wonder. Persephone has such beauty and grace... Ohh! I dropped my quill.' Ron thought, ducking under the table. When he looked, he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry's leg was intertwined with Persephone, and their hands were laced together. 'Figures..' Ron thought. Ron quickly emerged from his temporary concealment. "Harry! My God, you two make me sick! Why don't you just start snogging in front of the whole common room! My GOSH! Your legs and hands are intertwined, and Harry you keep looking at her like she's a GODDESS!" Ron shouted at them, making them jump slightly.  
  
"I don't like her and she doesn't like me, RON!" Harry stated plainly. He looked around at the people who seemed to be staring at them. "What are all of you looking at? There isn't ANYTHING to be SEEN!" he yelled, and with that, picked up his books, and stormed off.  
  
"That's right, Harry, you just keep telling yourself that..." Ron said, almost as an afterthought. 'He knows that he was lying to me just then, but he's just too afraid to admit that he actually fell in love with someone. But I know that I'd say the same to him if he said that I'm in love with Hermione. Which, I'm not....I don't think....'Ron thought, screwing up his face and looking around at the people that were on the sides of him. "I think I'll head upstairs, too... To see what's the matter with Harry..." He said gathering his things and making a beeline for the dormitory steps. He quickly walked up to see Harry on his bed, nonetheless, pouting. "Harry, I'm really sorry for what happened down there. I mean, you kept looking at her.. And, you held her hand, and Harry, why are you so in denial? Huh?!" he asked abruptly.  
  
"In denial am I.... Sort of like you. Just because you can fall in love with Hermione doesn't mean that I can't fall in love too. I am not sure what it is that I am in with Persephone... But I've never felt it before." He said, looking up at Ron, looking extremely serious.  
  
"What does it feel like. I feel like... like I want to take Hermione and hold her... hold her to the end of time... NOT! I feel like nothing is ever going to go wrong, that she's perfect.. Smart, pretty, totally awesome, and just.. perfect." Ron said, now looking serious. "I think I'll lie down now... If you need to talk, just say something.. There's a guarantee that I'll hear it... And Harry... Don't tell anyone about the whole Hermione thing. You are the only one who knows." He said, looking at Harry nodding and all of the other sleeping boys. He rushed over and turned the lights out, and changed into his pajamas.  
  
Harry lie in his bed, already in his pajamas. He felt he needed to ask Ron something. "Ron..?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" Ron said, slightly irritable. He had just dozed off. But he did promise Harry.  
  
"How do you fall in love...?" Harry said, puzzled.  
  
"I dunno... I guess it's just... automatic... You just know you're in love, and you love that one person forever... Until the end of time." Ron said, and with that, went to sleep.  
  
Harry lie there and thought about it. 'Then I am in love with her...' he thought, and not wanting to wake Ron again, stayed asleep. 


End file.
